Great Tomb of Nazarick
Great Tomb of Nazarick (ナザリック 地下大墳墓) is the guild headquarters of Ainz Ooal Gown, renowned for being an unconquerable dungeon in YGGDRASIL. Background One of the most feared and legendary dungeons of YGGDRASIL. As Ainz Ooal Gown acted as an "evil" guild, there were many attempts to capture the dungeon, but all of them were repelled without exception. The only attack that reached below the 6th Floor was an alliance of eight guilds and mercenary NPCs numbering about fifteen hundred people, though it was blocked on the 8th floor. Chronology When YGGDRASIL was about to be shut down, Ainz Ooal Gown would continue to stayed online in the game at the Great Tomb of Nazarick until the very end. This was when right after the majority of his fellow guildmates have left for personal reasons in real life and braced himself to be forcefully logged out. However, he didn't expected himself to be teleported to the New World along with his guild headquarters and all of his NPC minions who have personalities now. Deciding to make an everlasting name for not only himself in the New World, Momonga takes on the mantle, Ainz Ooal Gown as it represents his whole guild altogether. More so, Ainz make the Great Tomb of Nazarick as his seat of power. In addition, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has since move on to becoming an independent nation, operating from within the territory of Re-Estize Kingdom. After defeating the Re-Estize Kingdom's military army alongside the affiliated human settlement, Carne Village, Ainz went on and claimed that the latter's territory, E-Rantel, which is now under their direct control. Layout The Great Tomb of Nazarick originally only had 6 floors, but after Ainz Ooal Gown conquered it, it was completely reconstructed and was stretched to over 10 floors. Features Surface About 200 meters in diameter, 6-meter-high walls surround the tomb. Four affiliated tombs are located in the four cardinal directions. At their center, the largest tomb exists with an entrance into the underground tomb. This central tomb is the upper-most level that one can teleport to by using a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. 1st~3rd Floor: Grave * Floor Guardian: Shalltear Bloodfallen * Known Areas ** Black Capsule: Residence of the Kyouhukou. Located on the 2nd floor. ** Grave Vault of Adipocere: Residence of Shalltear. Located on the 2nd floor. 4th Floor: Underground Lake * Floor Guardian: Gargantua 5th Floor: Glacier: This floor is a wide area filled with numerous icebergs. Weather phenomena including cloud and snow are present here. There used to be an area penalty that caused slow and gave ice-type damage, but it was turned off to save costs on maintenance after the teleportation. * Floor Guardian: Cocytus * Known Areas ** Frozen Prison: A two-story building that looks similar to the house of fairy tales, though it is frozen on the surface, making its appearance bleak. Captured enemies of Nazarick are locked here, guarded by Wraith-type undead monsters. *** Room of Truth: Neuronist Painkill's room. *** Room of Nigredo: Nigredo's room. One should get a baby doll from the entrance and give it to Nigredo to calm her down before starting conversation. ** Snowball Earth: Cocytus' residence. It is a white dome looking similar to an overturned vespiary. Six large crystals surround this structure, which are residences of Frozen Virgins (level 82). 6th Floor: Jungle This floor is about 200 meters in height. A fake sky exists on the ceiling, reproducing the day and night cycle. There is no weather except wind in this area, so Mare occasionally summons rain. * Floor Guardian: Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore * Known Areas ** Gigantic Tree: Aura and Mare's residence. ** Amphitheatrum: Built as a copy of the Roman Colosseum. Golems act as the audience, while VIP seats are prepared for guild members. Dragonkins (level 55) work as cleaners. ** Village: Area developed after the teleportation. Dryads, treants, and some lizardmen live in the village, raising mandrakes, apples, etc. 7th Floor: Lava * Floor Guardian: Demiurge * Known Areas ** Blazing Temple: Demiurge's residence. The entrance to the 8th floor is inside the temple. Seven Evil Lords (around level 80) guard this area. ** ??? : Area guarded by Guren. 8th Floor: Wilderness The 8th floor is Nazarick's final defense line, guarded by the most powerful NPCs. Capture of the 8th floor means that Ainz Ooal Gown's chances of victory is low. This floor seems to be dangerous even to NPCs of Nazarick as Ainz forbade them to enter the 8th floor. At least one world class item exists here. * Floor Guardian: Victim * Known Areas ** Sephiroth: Victim's residence. ** Cherry Blossom Sanctuary: An area guardian exists here. Ainz entrusted the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown in this place. 9th Floor: Royal Suite Living space for guild members. Various amenities, such as large communal baths, a bar, lounge, general store, boutique, nail art shop etc, exist on the 9th floor. These facilities were just for decoration in YGGDRASIL but they became real after the teleportation. * Known Areas ** Bar: Managed by the Sous-chef. ** Spa Resort Nazarick: Large public bath with 97 bathes in total. 10th Floor: Throne * Known Areas ** Room of the Pleiades Six Stars: Located right after the entrance of the 10th floor. ** Clavicula Salomonis: 67 Golems (inspired from the Spirits of Solomon) and elemental traps exist in the hall. ** Throne Hall: Albedo's original residence. Two world class items exist in this hall, including Albedo's "True Nought, Ginnungagap". ** Oldest Library: Stores book-shaped items along with normal books. Magic scrolls are also manufactured in this area. It is guarded by five overlord (over level 75), whose names are based on the Five Good Emperors of Roman Empire (Cocceius, Ulpius, Aelius, Fulvius and Aurelius). Treasury The area guarded by Pandora's Actor. This place is spatially isolated from other areas, so a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown is necessary to enter treasury. * Known Areas ** Chief Manager's Room: Residence of Pandora's Actor. ** Mausoleum: The vault for World Class Items. Guarded by 37 golems named Avatara. If one enters the mausoleum with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, the Avataras will attack that person. Culture In the YGGDRASIL this dungeon was just a guild headquarters for the members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Now thanks to the transfer to the New World, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has undergone many changes, especially the NPCs that dwell within its hold. Through some unknown means they have suddenly gained personalities seemingly based on their backgrounds and memory imprints of their respective creators. Now under the leadership of the Last Supreme Being the inhabitants of the tomb form the budding populace of the new nation of Nazarick. In the power structure of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the most important thing wasn’t a being's combat power, but the fact that one was a creation of the Supreme Beings. The NPCs that are personal creations of the Supreme Beings thus command a higher level of authority, especially the NPCs that are given the duty as Floor Guardians. To the inhabitants of Nazarick the former guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown, are regarded as gods that deserve their utmost respect and devotion. Ranked below the NPCs are POP, monsters that are automatically spawned by the mercenary system from within YGGDRASIL. The form the caste that serve as the servants. The status of the servants are based on their level and job class, and are not associated in any means with the floor level that they spawn from. Due to the majority of the denizens of the tomb come from demi-human and heteromorphic racial backgrounds, humans are seen as an inferior species. Most if not all of the creatures in Nazarick see humans as another type of toy or food, but there do exists exceptions where this general rule is voided. Foreign Relations The Great Tomb of Nazarick is the newest arisen heteromorphic nation in the New World. Though the territory it compromises is small as well as its population, it is continuously growing in strength, with each new conquest and acquisition of resources. Re-Estize Kingdom Currently the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Great Tomb of Nazarick are at odds with one another due to territorial disputes. Relations between Nazarick and the Kingdom were not so hostile. In the beginning of Nazarick's explorations of the New World, the Kingdom was the first nation that was encountered. Ainz Ooal Gown himself saved and befriended its strongest warrior, Garzef Stronoff. After several months of infiltrating the Kingdom, the hierarchy of Nazarick sadly decided that the Kingdom offered no appeal, deeming it to be the weakest of the neighboring human nations. Operations in the Kingdom only continued due its use in bolstering to Ainz's active career as an adventurer. However after the Kingdom's Crown Prince's attack on Carne Village, a protectorate of Nazarick, the heteromorphic nation moved against the Kingdom in retaliation. Baharuth Empire The Baharuth Empire is an allied nation of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It was the first of the human nation to make official contact, after Count Femel's Workers intentionally invaded the sacred tomb. While the older nation seems to have negotiated a truce with is nascent sibling, in actuality its emperor is scheming the downfall of Nazarick after seeing the potential dangers of a heteromorphic state so close to the human nations. Slane Theocracy Trivia * "Underground Large Grave of Nazarick" is the official english name, following the Picture in volume 1. * Nazarick was originally located in Helheim in YGGDRASIL, is a cloudy, dark cold world without daylight. * As for Guardians, the Tomb had a limited data quota available for it's customization. Nazarick players could buy cash items to expand the amount of data. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Countries